


What's going on in that beautiful mind

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Buck, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about oblivious boys and meddling coworkers.Written forBuddietines Weekday 3 prompt: Matchmaking
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	What's going on in that beautiful mind

“Between this job and Chris, when do you want us to find the perfect partner, Hen?” Buck asks. 

He and Eddie have been complaining about being single this entire Valentine’s Day and Hen was just trying to help.

“Maybe you should just date each other then,” she smiles.

“That’s not funny.” Buck sighs.

Eddie groans.

“Did that awoke something in you, Eddie?” Chim whispers.

“No.”

“Is it because it was already awake?”

Eddie sighs. He hates how perceptive his teammates are. All but one, apparently.

Hen and Chim share a look. At least no one can say they didn’t try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance!  
> This drabble can be reblogged from tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190777886133/whats-going-on-in-that-beautiful-mind)  
> Like always, my heart beats faster at the sight of kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
